unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceiling Cat
'''Ceiling Cat '''is one of the most powerful, most awesome and most undefeatable cats in the world, and God's cat. It . He is splattered by the blood of Monkey Creatures.]] is nice to good cats, but mean to bad cats. He was friends with the Basement Cat, until it stole his cookie. Now they're best friends worst enemies forever. The scratch cat tried to build a ladder to come up to him, but failed epically. Origin The Ceiling Cat's origin is unknown. Some say that Ceiling Cat gave birth to itself, but that would be downright confusing, not to mention impossible. Others say that it did not come from anywhere and has existed forever. This could be true, but remains unconfirmed by the official Timeline of the UnUniverse. Most likely, it was created by Chuck Norris to serve as a companion. This theory is supported by an image created by an artist n amed Maxwell, who was one of the earliest beings to ever be created, along with Chuck Norris and Giygas. Growing Up Ceiling Cat grew up in a litter of three other kittens: Purgatory Cat, Angel Cat, and Basement Cat. Somehow, despite Ceiling Cat creating the UnUniverse, and by extension Chuck Norris, he was born of Chuck Norris. However, since Chuck Norris is far too manly to take care of kittens, he scattered them all across the world. Ceiling Cat was taken to Heaven along with Angel Cat, Basement Cat wound up in Hell (where he was adopted by Bob Saget), and Purgatory Cat could not decide where he wanted to go and became stuck in between the two. The four cats eventually took charge of the areas they lived in, gaining new jobs and responsibilities. Ceiling Cat created all living things, Angel Cat took the souls of the dead into Heaven, Basement Cat devoured the souls of the bad people, and Purgatory Cat did absolutely nothing. Creating Mankind In honor of his foster father, Chuck Norris, Ceiling Cat created humans in his image. Fortunately, he made the wise decision of vastly reducing their power so that they would not destroy each other as well as Earth. Unfortunately, they began doing so anyway by creating guns and polluting the atmosphere, respectively. Thus, Ceiling Cat created the undead to wipe out some of the humans without wasting his resources, but to no avail. To this day, Ceiling Cat tries his best to curb the human population, and has begun to succeed in Japan, where humans are being replaced by robots at Ceiling Cat's will. Mythology #Ceiling Cat takes care of good souls; Basement Cat takes care of bad souls. #He watches you masturbate. #He was created by Chuck Norris. #Apparently, he had a set of twin sons. Little is known about them, however, except they are/were also undefeatable. It is never explicitly stated, but it is heavily implied it was the duo of Happycat and Dunecat. #He also created the UnUniverse, which created Chuck Norris. #He had another son. This is presumed to be Longcat. #He had a fourth child of unknown gender. It is presumed it's Highway Cat. #His DNA has been found in Billy Mays and Jack Black. See also * Facts about him. * Purgatory Cat * Angel Cat * Basement Cat Category:Guys Category:Epics Category:Awesome People Category:Gods Category:Cats Category:Bootleg Kingdom members fr: Chat au plafond